<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She Chose Me by ScottishSapphic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224826">She Chose Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishSapphic/pseuds/ScottishSapphic'>ScottishSapphic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishSapphic/pseuds/ScottishSapphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>For Wayhaven Appreciation week from @otomefandomevents on tumblr</p><p>Prompt: Dusk</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Detective/Farah Hauville, Female Detective/Farah Hauville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She Chose Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Wayhaven Appreciation week from @otomefandomevents on tumblr</p><p>Prompt: Dusk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, cakes!” She squealed, grabbing Violets hand, tugging the human along. The crowds were quite sparse in the narrow streets they had been walking around in, but as Farah dragged her girlfriend closer to the marketplace, the crowds became quite dense. The vampire vaguely sensed her girlfriend was on edge, Violets breathing turned shallow, but she was too excited to really think about it.</p><p>“Babe,” Violet said, trying to slow her down, but Farah’s eyes were focused solely on the sweet moist chocolate and fudge frosting.</p><p>“Babe,” Violet said more forcefully, “Please.”</p><p>Her anxiety had been creeping up on her the closer they came to the centre of the city. Pulling a sweaty palm from Farah’s grasp, she backed herself into a wall. Memories of her first time in the big city flooded her. The buildings closing in, the people too many. She couldn't breathe, fumbling to unravel her scarf that she now felt was choking her. She closed her eyes tight. Her brow drips sweat as her heart beats so hard in her chest she feared it would break free from its cage. Then she was there, pulling Violet to her, pressing the humans face into her neck, fingertips running through her hair as she gripped her girlfriend’s top. Farah began singing softly to her, badly. She sung this song to her whenever her anxiety got the better of her. Those sweet Echolian words caressed her ears and finally her lungs filled with air. They stood holding each other for a few moments before Violet pulled away, “Thank you, baby.”</p><p>“I'm here for you, Violet, yes? Whatever you need.” An understanding smile pulls at Farah’s lips as she takes the human’s hand.</p><p>They started weaving their way further in, the marketplace was, if anything, more swollen with people. Their passage stirred the dust and their mixing voices were an overlay to the shushing of the wind and the more distant lapping of the waves. Farah drank it all in, every scent, every sight, every sound. The sensory impact dizzied her. As they walked, they gathered from snatches of conversation that their arrival had coincided with some summer festival.</p><p>The street performers made every corner their stage. They stood anonymously in the crowd and Farah puzzled over dialogue about sowing the neighbour's fields that had the humans roaring with laughter.</p><p>A tug on her hand and they set off again to a humble shop sitting amongst much larger ones. The smell of yeast, cinnamon, caramel and other things Farah couldn't place fills the air and engulfs them. A little bell on the door alerts the baker to their entry, sunlight filters through the windows, creating a more inviting atmosphere.</p><p>There are cakes in shiny layered rows, topped with cream and chocolate. In the glass case, sugar sparkles like snow on the cinnamon twists, jelly donuts gleam in their crystalline icing. Brown bread, in big round loaves, puts forth it's an aroma of wholesome goodness. The barrel in the corner holds the slim baguettes, each with its crinkly, brown paper coat. Farah wipes her mouth. She’d gotten good at dampening her hyper senses to enjoy human food and she fully intended to indulge.</p><p>They ate their cakes as they walked for a long time. The sun was begins to set as they take in the town. Hues of golds and pinks filters through the clouds as dusk settles over them, Farah glances at her girlfriend, a small smile playing on her lips that Violet chose her.</p><p>They got back to their room just as the last rays of sun peaked over the horizon and Farah would never forget it. She and her girlfriend watched dusk descend from the large window. Her arms wrapped around Violets waist resting her head on the humans shoulder, breathing in the scent that was only Violet. It was perfect. Violet chose her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>